1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable outdoor lighting fixture, and more particularly to a fixture of the low voltage switchable type, that has the electric connections on the base of the fixture, and a low voltage supply remote from the fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various lighting fixtures have been proposed for outdoor use. These fixtures must be water resistant and not affected by sunlight. In addition, the fixture must be non corrosive, and must be safe, i.e. the consumer must be protected from electric shock regardless of the weather and other conditions under which the fixture is used, which is difficult to obtain with a conventional high voltage fixture, or a fixture which contains a low voltage transformer.
Various lighting fixtures have been proposed, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 480,749; 1,129,908; 2,732,487; 5,091,834; 5,649,760; 6,082,877; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,0645 B1, but none of them is wholly satisfactory.
This invention is directed to a portable low voltage outdoor lighting fixture, which is safe, is constructed of non corrosive materials, and is supplied with low voltage from a transformer remote from the fixture, with the low voltage connections in the base of the fixture.
This invention relates to a portable outdoor lighting fixture, of the low voltage type, constructed of non corrosive materials, and with the low voltage transformer remote from the fixture, and the electrical connections in the base of the fixture.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a portable low voltage outdoor lighting fixture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fixture which has a shade that is capable of being fixed or flexible.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fixture that can have a weighted base, a spike for ground mounting, or can be attached directly to a deck, post or appliance.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fixture which is switchable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fixture that is constructed of non-corrosive materials, and enjoys a long service life.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fixture which has a low voltage transformer remote from the fixture with the electrical connections in the base of the fixture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fixture which has an adjustable arm, providing a variety of lamp shade fixture adjustments.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fixture which is adjustable for height.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the description and claims.